


Fatalny Alexander

by Nichiko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spis Cudzołożnic
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Literatura współczesna? Ta, jasne. Jak odreagować słabe książki z uniwersytetu? Napisać do nich fanfik, przez który staja się znośne. No i czy "Fatalny Aleksander" nie jest przezwiskiem, które aż prosi się o wykorzystanie?Pisane na trzydziestominutówkę do promptu: "Kiedy zostałem sztuczną inteligencją..."





	

  
Aleksander był zwykłym chłopcem. Miał mamę – taty nie, ale to się zdarza małym chłopcom – i właściwie niewiele różnił się od swoich kolegów. Jadł śniadania, obiady i kolacje, bawił się, miał pędzlowane gardziołko. Czasem trochę rozrabiał.  
Co jakiś czas do mamusi przychodziły koleżanki i koledzy. Niektórych lubił, inni byli denerwujący. Ale jeden kolega denerwował go bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Chciał czegoś od jego mamy, ale nie mówił czego. A o nim mówił „to dziecko powinno spać”! Pfffffffffffff! Mam należała do Aleksandra i on zamierzał mu to udowodnić… Mały Aleksander postanowił wtedy, że choćby nie wiem co, nie uśnie tej nocy.  
Podczas tego spotkania po raz pierwszy dostał pseudonim. Jasne, mama i koledzy z przedszkola zdrabniali jego imię, czasami mama nazywała go „kochaniem” albo „ptaszyną”, ale to nie było coś, czym można byłoby się chwalić. To ten okropny mężczyzna po raz pierwszy go nazwał.  
Fatalny Aleksander…  
Oczywiście, był za mały, żeby zrozumieć, co oznacza prawdziwy pseudonim. Jednak gdzieś z tyłu głowy zostało z nim. Wgryzło się powoli, powolutku w jego tożsamość. I kiedy nie pamiętał już właściwie tego mężczyzny (nigdy nie przyszedł ponownie), a już na pewno nie pamiętał zabaw, jakie sobie urządził jego kosztem, w świadomości dziecka wciąż kołatało się to sformułowanie:  
Fatalny Aleksander.  
To imię go prześladowało. Chociaż wydaje się, że jego życie było pasmem sukcesów (dobrze skończona podstawówka, dobrze zdana matura, dobre studia, a w końcu stypendium na New York University!), to te nieprzystające do niego imię wciąż z nim było i z każdym sukcesem uwierało coraz bardziej. Zwłaszcza, kiedy jakimś cudem udało mu się trafić na staż do Stark Industries. Okej, nie oszukujmy się, firma Starka co roku przyjmowała kilkunastu studentów i oczywiście było to niesamowite, ale hej, za coś dostawał same A+! Moze poza zajęciami z etyki, ale kto chodził na te wykłady, no kto?  
Projektowanie sztucznej inteligencji było rzeczą, która fascynowała go od lat. Niestety, nie to było jego programem praktyk – ale umówmy się, kto dopuścił by do tak pilnie strzeżonych tajemnic świeżo upieczonego stażystę? No kto?  
Aleksander nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie dostał tego, czego chciał. Kiedy więc wśród kolegów z jego wydziału rozeszły się pogłoski o nowym projekcie badawczym finansowanym przez ekscentrycznego, podstarzałego naukowca, nie mógł się nie zgłosić. Wiedział, że mając w papierach staż u Starka nie będzie miał problemów z dostaniem się tam. I chociaż kilka razy ostrzegano go, by nie współpracował z Arnimem Zolą, nie brał tego na serio. Co tak strasznego mogło się stać?  
Ostatecznie _Fatalny Alexander_ to świetne imię dla sztucznej inteligencji siejącej spustoszenie w mieście _Avengersów_.


End file.
